


Stiles Is Beaten in Chinese，Stiles被揍了

by ch20529, devil_woman_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Teen Wolf第二季第十二集裡Stiles 消失了一陣子，然後當Stiles回來的時候他很明顯的被打了一頓。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Is Beaten in Chinese，Stiles被揍了

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank devil_woman_24 for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> :O seriously?! Of course you can do it, but beware that it must have some horrible grammar though.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/923795

Stiles Is Beaten in Chinese  
by devil_woman_24

Translated by ch20529

簡介：  
在Teen Wolf第二季第十二集裡Stiles 消失了一陣子，然後當Stiles回來的時候他很明顯的被打了一頓。

正文：

今天的長曲棍球比賽很重要。Derek通常是不會去這類的場合，但是這是自從Stiles參加校隊後的第一次首發，所以當Stiles開口問他時他答應了。

Derek默默的站在陰影處，這樣就沒有人會看到他。

Scott正全神貫注在比賽上，而Jackson則壓根沒發覺到Derek在那裡。

在比賽一開始時Stiles表現的爛透了，但是過了一陣子Stiles開始掌控全場，Stiles就像是明星一樣遠遠優於其他人。

Derek笑著，他其實很喜歡這男孩，但是考慮到Stiles的年紀他現在還不打算追求Stiles。

接著突然間所有燈光都暗了，瞬間場上的每個人都感到緊張不安。

可是因為空氣中迷漫著人群剛才高昂的興緻，而且在比賽過程中每個人聞起來都充滿了汗味，對Derek來說他很難用嗅覺分辨到底Jackson和Scott在哪。

但是對Derek來說最重要的是Stiles！

Derek試著分離出其他人的味道好找到Stiles，可是他什麼都沒找到。

接著燈光重新亮起，Jackson被攻擊而且受傷了，最重要的是Stiles，他不見了！

在接下來的幾個小時大家忙著搜尋Stiles，Derek尤其努力的找著。

最後當Derek站在Stiles家裡試圖找出誰有可能綁架Stiles的線索時，他聽到了腳步聲。

Derek很確定這人絕對不是Stiles的爸爸，因為Stiles爸爸的腳步聲重多了，而且這個人聞起來正是Stiles的味道。

當Derek跑到門邊時他正好看到Stiles開門走進來。

Stiles似乎很驚訝看到Derek在他家裡，接著Derek注意到在Stiles的臉上有些瘀青和傷口。

Derek走向Stiles輕輕的將一隻手覆上Stiles臉頰和頸子之間，好仔細看清楚Stiles臉上的傷。 

「告訴我是誰做的！」當Derek發問時他臉上的表情既嚴肅又憤怒。

這是Stiles第一次看到Derek這樣的表情。

通常Derek根本不在乎他，只是…只是…這實在是好可愛！

「Derek，這沒什麼大不了的，好嗎？忘了它吧！」

Derek現在看起來更生氣了，他用更強烈的語氣又問了一次：「告訴我到底是誰對你這麼做的！」

「這真的沒什麼。不過是其他幾個別隊的孩子，不用擔心。」

Derek很想大聲咆哮並馬上跑去揍那幾個小孩，但是他沒有，因為他明白他這麼做之後的後果。

Derek嘆了口氣在Stiles經過他時別過臉去。

「我沒事的Derek，我只是…讓我獨處一下好嗎？」

Derek看著Stiles點了點頭。Derek最後在離開前對Stiles說：「不論你需要什麼，只管打給我好嗎？」

END


End file.
